A table cutting machine is a special cutting machine for cutting stone material, such as tile, and its main cutting tool is a circular saw blade. During the cutting process, the saw blade is driven by a motor to rotate at a high speed so as to cut an object to be cut.
During the specific cutting process, the saw blade may generate a lot of heat due to friction, and the work life of the saw blade may be reduced if the saw blade cannot be cooled duly.
Thus, the current table cutting machine generally has a water tank, and the saw blade may protrude into the cooling water in the water tank through a slot or an opening formed in the table.
The current table cutting machine does not have a device for observing the water level in the water tank or a device for alerting the water level, thus the user only observes and judges the water level through the slot in the table. Now, there is no table cutting machine having a water level indicating device.